The Flower That Blooms In Struggle
by HiIThinkYouAreAttractive
Summary: After finding out she was an adopted child,Hinata Ema goes into depression and runs away from home. She ends up with a boy and his little sister and spent the next 3 days with them. She then goes home to face her brothers,but she changed since she is still angry about the fact that her father hid the truth from her. Conflict begins to erupt amongst the brothers and Ema herself.
1. The Rainy Night and Busy Day

**Hi guys! So this is my first fanfiction! I loved Brother's Conflict and I thought of maybe writing a fanfiction were Ema learns that she is an adopted child. I do NOT own Brother's Conflict and its character,they belong to their respective owners,but Ren and Haruka are my original characters. I hope you enjoy this story! Hope you have positive reviews about this fanfiction! Thank you very much! **

Chapter 1: The Rainy Night and A Busy Day

It was a beautiful yet,depressing afternoon. I see the sunset,piercing through the streets, my left holds the paper that reveals I am not blood related to the man I called papa. A flood of memories suddenly rushes inside m head. I feel so confused right now,don't know who to turn to. I don't know what to say or better yet...I don't know what to do with my life. Why am I like this,I am not the Ema I used to be,it feels so different. Very different. My mind starts to ask questions "Am I that useless? Why did my parents leave me? What am I supposed to do?". I stand here,lifeless like a statue and still in shock of the results. Tears starts running down my face and I try to conceal it with my right hand,I suddenly realize that I started walking forward,don't where I'm going but I think I need some time alone.

"Useless... useless... useless... " that word repeats itself inside my head,I passed the streets filled with shops and happy people,yet unbeknownst to them,a confused and sad person walks among the happy crowd. "I don't... feel like going home..." my mouth suddenly utters while I face the ground. I saw a child,happy with its mother and father. "Mama... Papa..." I suddenly remember the faces of Miwa-san and... papa along with my brothers.

"Useless..." am I useless. "Useless..." do my real parents... left me because... I am... useless? My head starts asking questions again and the world starts to look gray. "Am I..." I couldn't say it.I want to cry,really bad. I want to release this sadness,I can't bear it anymore,it hurts so bad. I suddenly see the park,the sun has already come down and it started raining,I sat there quietly,drench in the rain and still holding the paper. The lamp post shines on me,the night sky cries and I am here,in this empty park,confused and in a state of shock. My legs feels numbed,my hands rest and my grip tightens on the paper.

I started to hear my phone ringing,seeing it was Masaomi calling me,I reject it,my notifications are filled with many missed phone calls. All from my brothers,funny I didn't even heard my phone ring several times. I guessed they missed me- "Useless..." my mind tells me again. No,I can't go back. I don't want to go back. My phone rang again,it was Natsume,I rejected it likewise.

"At least try to answer it" i suddenly heard the voice of Natsume. I looked at front and saw him,drenched and it looks like he was tired of finding me. "Why... what's wrong Natsume-san?" I asked,looking pale. "Hey that should be my line... the brothers were worried when you didn't come home so they asked me to look for you" he replied while slowly walking up to me. "Useless..." my mind starts to feel confuse as I mutter that word again,but i shrugged it is starting get closer. "What should I do?" I asked myself. What should I do? What should I do?" again and again I asked myself with terror,my heart beats faster,tears fall down from my face and my grip starts to harden.

"I don't... want to go home..." I muttered and he stopped walking towards me. "Why? Why don't you want to go home? Is there a problem Ema?" he asked me with straight face. "I just... I don't..." I couldn't say another legs tremble in fear,and my body starts to walks to up to me again but I took a few steps back,fearing he might bring me back to the household where everyone is waiting for me.

"Do you... want to go to my apartment?" he said. "N-No..." my body shivers from the cold and I start to get scared. I really don't want to face them,I want to be alone,my life seems to be a lie right now and I don't know what to do,should I continue or should I just disappear? I feel like everyone hates me,they might think I'm useless.

"Its actually annoying!" I suddenly heard Subaru's voice. Yes,it was the night of his birthday that he told everyone that I was annoying "Annoying... Useless..." those words,it really hurts. "Hey... are you ok? Do you want to go to my apartment" I totally forgot that Natsume was standing in front of me,waiting for an answer. "N-No..." I said,he gasped a little. He must be shocked of what I said,that answer was totally unexpected. "Hey come on-"

"No!" before he could say another word I suddenly yelled. "E-Ema..." he looks worried and his arm is trying to reach me. "I said no... so just... leave me.." for all I know is,I started running,running away from that place. I don't want to be with anybody,but then I felt a sudden grip in my arm.I turned around and it was Natsume,he caught up to me really fast and I can't let go. "P-Please..." he looked up to me,tears started to run down from my face. "P-Please... let me go... I don't want... to be.. with anybody..." I begged for him to let me go.

"Why? What's wrong Ema? Answer me!" he asked with anger and confusion. I can see from his eyes that he doesn't want me to leave. But unfortunately I do. "P-Please... I just don't want... I don't want to be around with you!" I yelled again,this time he can tell that I am angry and his hand lets go off my arm and I started to run again. I noticed he didn't follow me but I heard saying " Why?". He just stood there,wondering why did I said that. But nevermind,I still kept running and finally stopped to a house,filled with trees and healthy stomach starts to ache since i didn't have dinner yet.I sat on the ground and still muttering the words "Useless" and "Annoying" while facing the houses with the lights still on in this late hour. My eyes feels tired and I started to drift in the pouring streets. I suddenly see my parents and my brothers,they look happy. They look happy... without me. I beggin' to cry again,but this time,it seems anger fills me inside.

"Onee-chan? Are you ok?" I suddenly woke up and I saw this young girl with brown hair and in a rain coat. She seemed confused yet terrified. "Um... yes..." I replied with a smile since I don't want her to be scared of me. "Haruka,what are you doing? Wait,who's that!?" a deep male voice suddenly broke into our conversation. I see an older guy with a mohawk and holding up an umbrella. "Um.. miss are you ok?" he quickly came to me and placed the umbrella on top of my head. "Are you hungry? Do you want to go inside?" he looks worried about me and I start to feel like I am going to faint and everything went black.

"Useless... Annoying... Useless... Annoying... Useless... Annoying... ONEE-SAN!" I suddenly gasped. Seeing the terrified face of girl,I quickly calmed down and noticed I was inside a room. The boy from before suddenly came in with a small tub of water and handkerchiefs. It seems I fell asleep and I had a fever. I saw the clock it was 3:30 am and this two are still up. "Um... can we ask something?" the boy walks up to me and asked his sister to go to sister then kisses him in the cheek before going to a separate room to sleep. "Y-yes.." I said and the two of us are now alone,I think this is his' room. "What exactly... happened?" he asked while placing the small tub of water in the side and prepares a wet handkerchief and looks up to me with confusion.

"Um... its a long story sorry but can i have something to eat first?" I said since my stomach was already trembling in stands up and gets the tray on top of the television and places it down on my lap,the food is still warm so I can tell he just cooked this.

"Ok miss..."

"Ema..."

"Um... -san,tell me what happened?" he said while sitting in the corner of the room. He gets a cigarette and lights it up. His mohawk still retained its form and I can see he is another delinquent like Yusuke-kun. "So um... its like this... ugh.. err..." I really couldn't say it or better yet,I don't know were to start.

"Look if you don't want to talk thats fine with me,but at least eat your food" he said while releasing a cloud of smoke from his mouth."Um.. yes... thank you..."

"Ren... Ren Utsumi" he mutters while looking at the window. Its weird,he isn't like my brothers. He may look like he doesn't care but he actually does. I started to eat my food,curry with rice. "Delicious!" I said and he looked at me. "Thank you Ema" he smiled while still smoking. Nervous. I am currently nervous at him. Why do I feel like this? Nevermind.

I finished the meal and tried to stand up but I am still tired. Ren,who just finished smoking,the comes to me and takes the tray away from me. He then comes back with a glass of warm milk and gives it to me. After drinking the milk,we exchanged looks and he then sighed and said "Lets get some rest? Would you like that?" he smiled and prepared his bed next to mine. I blushed but it feels like he doesn't care. Weird yet cool. He closed the lights and we slept facing the opposite direction,the rain hasn't stop yet and I can hear the leaves outside making rustling noises. I felt safe inside this house,even though I don't know this people but i can feel they are trustworthy. I slowly closed my eyes,and smiled a little.

"Onee-san! Your phone is ringing!" I woke up to the sound of the girl last night,she was beside me and looking at my face. I got up and saw that my phone had 7 missed calls, several are from Natsume and some were from Masaomi and Ukyo.I quickly closed my phone so I don't want them to worry about me. Ren then comes inside the room with a tray with several bowls with cereal on them.

"Haruka! Time to eat" his voice was gentle and the girl or was named Haruka came to him and greeted him with a good morning kiss in the cheek. I envy them,they're both caring for each other. "Onee-san! Time to eat!" she smiled as she passed the bowl of cereal to me.

"Thank you,Haruka!" I smiled back at her and she started eating. I looked at Ren and he too started eating. I looked at my bowl of cereal,still depressed from the events of yesterday, but I shrugged it off and started to eat. I see Haruka getting ready for school, and Ren starting to prepare to go to work. It looks like he doesn't go to school anymore and works to support Haruka in elementary school. "Ema can you stay here while we go to work and school ok?" he says,but I have a feeling he distrust me a little. They left the house when I am done eating,i looked around seeing if there was a chance for me to clean something since I owe them a debt in saving me last night. As I look around,I noticed my phone rings again,this time its from papa. My mind starts to argue by itself

"Should I answer it?"

"No,he didn't told me the truth about me."

"But he's your dad!"

"I know but I'm still angry at him!"

I really don't know what to do but I ended up rejecting the call. But then my phone received a message from dad. I was shocked at what he said to me.

_Dear Ema,_

_I know you're angry and confuse,I'm sorry that I hid the truth from you,but please come home,_

_your brothers are worried sick,they've started searching for you_

_I'll tell you the truth when I come home from work but please at least show up to the house and face your brothers. They love you Ema,we all do. _

_Papa_

I was touched from what papa said,but it still didn't change anything. I was still angry. Why did he hid it from me? Why didn't he told me that I was adopted? Who were my real parents? Why did they left me? Am I... a useless person? Those were the questions that need to be answered,but not for now. I kept my phone in my pocket and went to take a bath. I've then borrowed Ren's pajamas and started cleaning. His room was tidy and also Haruka's but the hallways were dusty and he forgot to wash the dishes. I've spent the whole day cleaning,but as I was arranging the books in his shelf I saw files,it reveal that Ren's and Haruka's parents died in a car crash when they were young. I felt sad for them,left to support each other at a young age. I've then heard somebody opened the door.

"Onee-chan?" I heard a female voice coming from the hallways. I checked and it was Haruka who came home by herself. "Haruka! Welcome home!" I smiled. She then run towards me and hugged me tightly. I felt a bit of happiness from her hug.

"Onee-chan! Did you cooked dinner yet?" she asked. "No,I was busy cleaning" I said while I pat her in the head. "Do you always go home by yourself?" I asked curiously as she walked towards the table and laid her bag on the floor. "No,I usually wait for onii-san to pick me up at my friend's house,he works at a factory and sometimes we come home very late at night" I thought of what Haruka said,her brother must be tired from working hard for her sake. I finished cooking the meal and we both ate while watching tv. I saw in the news that Fuuto has announced that he will be on hiatus because he was going to find me. I looked at Haruka who was fascinated with Fuuto. "Onee-chan! my favorite popstar is going on a hiatus... What's a hiatus?" she asked while turning to me with curiosity. "Hiatus is another for break. Fuuto-kun is just going on a break for a while" I smiled but she then pulled another question. This time its about Futoo's sister. "Who is Futoo-kun's sister?" she said,so I replied "I don't... know Haruka..." I paused since I hid the truth from Haruka.

We suddenly heard the door opened and saw Ren,who was tired from work. "Oh you made dinner,nice!" he smiled at me. I blushed a bit and asked him to come and eat with us,he then sits and starting eating fast. "This taste delicious!" he says while chewing. I watched him,he eats just like Subaru,who is a fast eater. Haruka then goes to kitchen and brings her plate to the sink and washes her hands before going off to the bathroom to take a bath before she sleeps. Me and Ren were now alone inside the living room,he looked at me.

"So,tell me Ema-san,what happened?" he asked again. "OK, I just found out that I am adopted and out of anger,I run away from home" I said while facing down to my lap as my hands clutch the pants."Wait what!? Why did you do that?" he exclaims,looking shocked of what I did. "I don't know. " I said in a sad tone. I really don't know why I'd left,maybe because of the confusion? Or anger? I really don't know. "Can you tell me exactly who you are?" he asked while looking at me with a serious face. I told him my identity and my parents and family. He looked surprise to learn I had 13 brothers but just brushed it off. "So... when are you going home" I looked at him with a depressing look. He can tell that I don't want to go home because I don't know how to face my brothers and my dad. My hands starts to shake a little. What am I supposed to tell them? How can I face them? My mind starts to feel confused again,I bite my lip and try to think of a solution. All of a sudden silence screams across the room. Ren was still looking at me and expects an answer,but all I can give him is a worried look.

"Ok if you want some time alone then I think its ok,but you have to face them someday" he sighs and stands up and goes to prepare our beds. I've then stand and go to the kitchen to clean the dishes,still thinking on what to do. But I just shrugged it off and went to bed when I'm done.


	2. The Afternoon

Chapter 2: Afternoon...

It was 2:00 o'clock in the afternoon,I sat in the living room,staring at the garden while I'm sewing Ren a scarf. I decided to nit Haruka and Ren a scarf since I saw that they have a knitting kit in there storage room. While I was there a sudden knock was heard. I came to check if someone was there,once I opened the door,a small girl hugged me tightly. It was Haruka,who was home early,with Ren? "Well that was unexpected" I said while looking at him. "What do you mean?" he said with a grin while coming inside. "I mean,you came home so early" I said."Well,my bossed said I had enough and been working to hard so he gave me a break" while putting Haruka's bags on the table,he then looked at me."Hey,do you want to go the park by the lake?" he said. Haruka was excited when she heard that. "Oh please,please onee-san! Can we go?" she said while holding my hand. "Sure,let me just change clothes"

I hurried down stairs,borrowed one of Ren's old clothes. I hid my hair in a cap and walked with them. "You know,you looked like a boy" his hands,trying to cover his mouth from laughing. I felt embarrassed,but since I don't have any spare clothes with me,I had to use his. We finally reached the park,a lot of people are there,but I didn't mind. We bought some ice cream and sat in the grass with a tree providing us a shade.

"Onee-san? Can you see that kid over there?" she pointed. I was shocked to find Wataru there. I felt scared,but i didn't showed it and I just looked away. I hope he doesn't recognize me. "What's wrong?" Ren asked looking confused. But he then realized the situation and leans to me.

"Is he a... brother?..."

"Yes... I think they're here in the park.."

I asked while looking at the opposite direction. But I suddenly realized that Haruka was gone. "H-Haruka?..." I said while looking for her from left to right,but I saw her... approaching Wataru at the ice cream stand. Ren then goes after her and so did I.

"Hey mister... can I have another scoop"

"Hey no cutting the line!"

"Hey I was here first!"

The two then engage in a staring match. Ren then comes up to Haruka and scolds her. "Haruka,you're cutting the line,now say sorry to that nice man" he pointed to Wataru. "I am sorry for that,please forgive me" Haruka said feeling guilty for what she did. "Oh that's ok,but don't cut the line next time!" Wataru said happily and gets his ice cream while Haruka receive hers. Masaomi then approaches us,and i hid my face with my hair that fell down while I was running. "Ah,sorry for that..." Ren said and Masaomi nods. But then I saw Wataru looking at me. He looks confused and I can tell he slightly recognizes me. My heart starts to beat rapidly but Ren then puts his arm around me and walks away. Haruka waves goodbye at Wataru and Masaomi,but as we left,I saw the two of them walk back and saw that Tsubaki,Azusa and Hikaru was with them. But Wataru's face didn't change and still wonders who was I.

"That was close.." Ren said as he puts down his arm from my shoulders. "I know..." I smiled yet still a bit worried. "Um... what are you talking about?" Haruka looked at us with confusion. "You don't need to know that yet Haruka" Ren smiled at her and pats her head.

We came home after that. I was bitting my lip while cooking. I feel that Wataru had recognized me,but I shrugged it off. Focusing on the cooking,I heard my phone ring again and saw that Louis was calling,instead of rejecting it,I accidentally answered it. A loud 'hello' was then heard.

"Hello! Hello! Chi-chan!" I can hear Louis' worried voice and also Juli's but then rejected it.

"Hey what's going on?" Ren then comes up to me. Looking shock. "Nothing,I accidentally answered the phone call" I said. "Hey after dinner,lets talk about this" he said and leaves me in the kitchen. We then had dinner and Haruka slept after that.

"Can we talk now?"

"Sure..." I said while taking my seat.

"Are you scared?" I looked at him. "Yes... kind off" I put my head down.

"What are you scared off? Facing them? Telling the truth?" he looked at me with a serious face. "I don't know... I feel angry and sad,I don't know what to tell them. They must be worried because I didn't came home last night"

"How about this,how are you going to face your dad?" I was shocked at what he said. Honestly I don't know what to do about that. "Are you angry because he hide the fact that you were adopted?"

"Yes..." I muttered. Why did he do that? Why didn't he tell me? Does he think I'm useless too?" I said to him,he then puts his elbows on the table and crosses his fingers. I think he expects a more convincing explanation.

"Thats it? You know,you tend to over think sometimes. How about this,we search for your parent's biography at the city hall tomorrow. You've been saying that you were a useless person but you're not. You're a kind and loving person Ema,don't forget that. You have many loving siblings and have great parents,I consider you lucky for here,it was just me and Haruka. You ignore the fact that somebody loves you and also,your dad might have a good reason for hiding that fact" he said while looking at me. He somehow knew my situation. "T-Thank you for that. I think I feel that I am ready to face them" i blushed and he smiled at me. "I'll take you to the city hall tomorrow,and we can have a look at your family background,would you like that? he asked me while he stands up. "Y-yes"

We headed for bed,Haruka was sleeping soundly and Ren pat her head. I realised how loving Ren is to Haruka. I suddenly remembered my brothers,how they showed they loved me. And also my dad,who I have to face someday. I closed my eyes and fell asleep


	3. Truth

**HI GUYS! Sorry for the late upload I was busy reading the other fan fictions! THEY WERE SO GOOD! UGHHHH HAHAHAHAHAHA Well here is the 3rd chapter and I promise to upload another one! Well goodbye! Enjoy reading this!**

**P.S. Thank you for the reviews whoever you are! XDDD**

Chapter 3 Truth

I woke up to find Ren still sleeping,but Haruka has already woken up. She tries to cook rice in the rice cooker,but she put to much water. I head over to the sink and remove the extra water from the pot. "Onee-chan! Thank you!" she said while smiling at me. "Your welcome Haruka! Hey,what you prefer? Eggs with bacon or Eggs with sausages?" I asked while checking the fridge.

"How about both?" I looked at the other side of the room,seeing Ren. His hair is all messy which makes him looks kinda cute.

"Sure... Hey do you want coffee or juice?"

"Coffee please.." Ren said before he yawned and headed over to the bathroom. "Can I have some juice onee-chan?" Haruka asked slowly while looking at me with anticipation. She sat in the table waiting for her food to be cooked. "Sure..."

In the middle of breakfast~

"Hey do you want to go to the city hall to see your birth certificate?" he said while chewing the sausages. "Onii-chan! You shouldn't talk while your mouth is full!" Haruka said while also having some food inside her mouth. "Look who's talking!" Ren said looking pretty annoyed from what Haruka said. I laughed and they both smiled. "Sure..." I said and finished my meal. Once we're done,Haruka left for school and Ren was taking a day off since his boss said he was working too much. We both sat at the table while watching T.V.

"So... what do you plan to do?" he asked while eating some potato chips. "Well,I planned to look at my family's profile to see if I have some relatives. And also..." I paused,regretting a plan that I made earlier. "You what?" Ren looked at me with confussion. "I also... plan to face my brother.. a-and... also my... papa" Ren looked a little shocked but still continued to eat. Silence screams across the room. Ren then sighed and asked me which I think will make him and Haruka sad. "When are... you going... back?" I was shocked at what he said. I really don't know when am I going to face them. They've must been worried of me after not going home for 3 days. "Maybe... tonight?" I said. Maybe its time to go home,I kinda miss them. "Sure,I'll tell Haruka about this,but for now shall we go to the city hall?" Ren then stands up and smiles at me. I blushed a little,he is cute when he smile. "What's wrong?" looking all curious. "N-Nothing.." I've then stand up and rushed to the bathroom, leaving Ren confused.

"Am I... inlove?" my eyes widened and my face blushed. I guess I'm in love with Ren. But I shrugged it off and took a bath. We left at 12:00 noon and went to the City Hall. The building was cold,I was waiting at the front of the counter while Ren was getting my family's bio. I looked around and saw a blonde man that I know. "Ukyo-san!?" my mind shouted,I forgot that he was a lawyer. I quickly took off my hair pin and covered my face with my hair and toggled my hood on. That way Ukyo-san won't recognize me.

"Are you ok?" Rem then came up to me holding folders that has my name on it. "A-ah y-yes!" I said in a low tone,hoping Ukyo-san wouldn't recognize my voice. "Is your brothers here?" he asked. How did he know? I guess he is that smart. "Y-yes..." I stood up with my head down and walked slowly to the door,but then the woman at the counter stood up and went to Ren. "Um.. sir! You forgot the other files of Miss Hinata Ema!" she said with a loud tone. "Wait,what?" Ukyo-san then shouted and looked at Ren,which he is next to me. I felt I sudden rushed and I feel bound to the ground. "O-Oh sorry... My fault.. thank you" Ren then takes the files and turns around."Ema! Ema!" Ukyo-san shouted and he ran towards us. Ren then grabs my hand and drags me outside,we run away from the building. "H-Hey! Where are you going! Come back!" Ukyo-san shouted. "He's following us!" my mind shouted and I started to run faster then Ren. We turned around and hid at a small street between a cake shop and a salon. We hid there and Ren covered my mouth and looked at little to see if Ukyo followed us. Fortunately he didin't and he let me go. "That was close huh?" he said "Sorry for holding you like I am taking you as a hostage" he suddenly laughed. I can't control myself from laughing,but I laughed louder than him,embarrassing myself. "Well that was a loud laugh?" he smirked and looks at me,still trying to hold he's laughter. "S-Sorry... can we look at the files now?" I said looking at another direction,avoiding his cute face. "Sure.. " he smiled and we walked towards a restaurant,Ren ordered our meals while I opened the files.

Other than the worthless files,I saw two papers that shocked me. A birth certificate and a adoption paper,it reveals my true parents. Their names were Nagami Yukie and Nagami Kenji. I saw several photos of them,they both have brown hair and brown eyes. My real mother was beautiful,and my dad was handsome. But then,I read something that made me cry a little.

_Nagami Kenji died of a car crash,Nagami Yukie died two months earlier. Their daughter is later adopted by the father's junior,Hinata Rintauro. _

"They're... both dead?" I muttered. My birth parents are already when I was younger? I clutched the paper tightly. I regret everything that I thought about them,I thought I was a useless person. I thought my parents didn't want to have me. I was wrong. Tears suddenly flowed down from my face and I suddenly heard Ren. "Hey,what's wrong?" he asked while putting the tray down and came closer to me "Why are you crying?" he asked and offered me a tissue. "I-I'm ok... I just learned that my birth parents are dead. I was wrong to think that they gave me away because I was a useless person. I was wrong... " I said and still cries. Ren then puts his arms around me which made my face all red and I looked at him. "Look,you're not a useless person. Your parents loved you. Keep that in mind that even if the ones you love is gone,they are still looking after you" he said and feeling that I am safed, I hugged him tightly and he hugged me back. I felt that warmth of his body. I felt safe around his arms.

"Shall we eat?" he said. He let go of me and puts the fried chicken in front of me. We started to eat and I wiped my tears from my face. I felt relieved and fine now,but still a little depressed. After that,we went to Haruka's school and picked her up. Haruka looked happy when she saw us both and ran up towards us. Haruka goes to a public school.

"Hey,want to go to the mall?" he asked. "Sure!" me and Haruka both spent the day window shopping and playing some games. Finally,night fell down and it was getting late,I looked at my watch and saw that it was already 11:00 PM. Haruka and Kenji came with me to the Sunrise Residence.

"Onee-san... Where are we?" Haruka asked,looking all confused. "We're here to say goodbye to Ema,Haruka..." Ren said calmly as he kneeled down to Haruka. "W-What!? Onee-san is not going to live with us?" she was startled for what Ren said and started to cry.

"I'm sorry Haruka but Onee-chan has a family of her own... Please stop crying..." Ren pats Haruka and she stopped crying. "Don't worry,I'll come to visit I promised!" I said to Haruka, she smiled suddenly.

"R-Really?..." She asked with a huge smile. "Really..." I said and we both hugged.

I suddenly looked at Ren who has a smile on his face,I hugged him and said "I promised to pay a visit to you guys. I'll surely miss you Ren and Haruka" tears started to fall down from my face and looked at him. "Don't worry,we will be here. Waiting for you..." he said. "Hey,if you gotta problem,you can come to us and we can talk about it" he then gave me the files and my bag that he was carrying.

"Goodbye... Hinata Ema..."he said and Haruka also said "Bye-bye Onee-chan!". I waved them goodbye as they walk down the street. They're about 8 blocks away from the Sunrise Residence. The smile from my face suddenly disappeared as I looked at the house. "Guess I'm back at reality" I muttured and walked slowly,I opened the door slowly so it wouldn't wake up no one. I took the stairs because the elevator was noisy,once I came up to my room,I opened it and it was slightly dusty.

"Huh.. Where's Juli?" I sadly slowly as I checked my room,it was clean,probably one of them did it. "Maybe he's staying at Louis' room" my mind said and I headed to my bed,I changed my clothes into my pajamas and went to sleep. I should wake up very early so I can prepare them breakfast and go to school. I don't to talk to anyone yet.


	4. Early Morning

**Hi guys! Its UPDATE WEEK! A week were my dad bans me from playing League Of Legends! Yes,this guy plays League Of Legends! So,nothing to do in the house so I will be updating my fanfiction EVERYDAY! Yes you read it! EVERYDAY! So today's chapter will be Ema facing her brothers! So enjoy! Thank you!**

I woke up at exactly 3 AM in the morning, I know that Ukyo-san wakes up at 5 am so he can prepare breakfast, I hurriedly took the elevator and went to the 5th floor of the house. I began cooking some eggs and bacon,I have to prepare a lot since there were 10 people inside the house, I guess that Natsume,Hikaru and Fuuto didn't came home last night. After cooking I started prepare their food on the table and making some juice, I left the kitchen by 4:30 and went to the bathroom to take a bath. I looked around and noticed that no one hasn't woken up yet or used the bathroom,this was my chance to take a bath and avoid them. While in the shower, I began to wonder what will the situation be like, I really don't know how to face them. I wish Ren was here so I can talk to him.

Once I got out of the bath,I suddenly heard the elevator going upward,one of my brothers have woken up,I began to panic inside my mind. I took the stairs and heard that Masaomi, Ukyo and Kaname had already woken up. I already reached my room,I suddenly heard some other voices,Azusa and Iori,looks like they have already woken up. I entered my room and got dressed,I intend to leave the house immediately.

I looked at the mirror,I noticed my hair was longer than I thought. I grabbed the scissors and cut my hair where it reached my shoulder. I tied into a a ponytail while leaving two locks in each side of my face. And while I was putting my stuff back I heard something from upstairs.

"Hey who cooked the food?" I heard Ukyo shouted,it was a slight pause,and suddenly I heard them run.

I think they're going to my room. My right hand began to clutch my pencil case, I have to think of something,something to say to them. I shooked my head and finished packing my bag and as I was to head over to the door,I heard the door bell rang. I began to panic inside,my hands are shaking on their own. "What should I do?" i asked myself. I took a deep breath and opened the door slightly.

"E-Ema?" Masaomi said,all of them seem to be shocked at me when I opened the door. "W-when did you get home?" Kaname asked me and looked me in the eye. He's worried. Everyone was worried. My left hand clutched the door knob.

I looked at them and said "Last night..."

"Are you hurt? Why did you left,we were so worried about you!" Azusa began to asked me. He looks angry at the same time worried. I didn't show any emotion and just gave him a look. "Sorry,but I have to go now..." I walked right pass them and headed to the elevator. But then Azusa grabbed my hand "Hey! Answer me! Where did you go!? What happened? Answer me Ema!" his grip was tight.

I looked at him and shouted "Let go of me! I've been a lot lately and I just want to be left alone!" he lets go of my hand and I continued to walk. A tear suddenly flowed down my face but I wiped it off. They looked shock at what I said,they seemed to be worried and confused. But nevermind that,I have to go to school.

...

The group went to the living room,Yusuke,Tsubaki,Wataru and Subaru have already woken up and starts to eat the food. "This food is delicious! Who cooked this!" he said while chewing. Ukyo looked at him and said "Ema... cooked that..." silence breaks inside the room.

"Ema!? Ema is home!? Since when!?" Tsubaki stand,shocked at what he heard. Yusuke and Subaru looked at them,they were also astonished from what Ukyo said.

"Last night. Now sit down Tsubaki and finish your meal" Azusa said while heading to his seat. "Wait what? What just happened? Why is everybody so quiet?" Tsubaki said and Azusa hit his head hard. "Tsubaki,maybe later ok? Ema is just... in a bad mood" Ukyo said and starts eating.

"What happened to Onee-chan?" Wataru asked and looked at Masaomi.

But Masaomi just rubbed his head and starts eating. The brothers were quiet. No one wants to start a conversation. But then Yuseke couldn't take it anymore and just shouted "Hey! Answer me! What happened to Ema?!" he asked,angry at the fact no one wants to answer. "We don't know ok. We just don't know" Kaname stands and leaves the table.

Wataru was about to cry. Azusa was still shocked at what Ema did. Yusuke still is frustrated and Subaru just looked down at his food. Tsubaki walks over to the window,seeing Ema was just about to leave.

"Why...?" he mutters.


	5. Guilt and Pressure

**Hi guys! Sorry for the short chapter! That was not what you expected so chapter 4 will be a introduction on how Ema will be facing them each and one of them. So yeah! Hope you enjoy! Now lets move on to chapter 5!**

As I walk down the road,my brain keeps on remembering their faces. Honestly,I didn't thought I would faced them like that. I paused,trying to think of a way out of the situation. What should I do? How can I tell them what happened? I really don't know what to do anymore. "I just wished that Ren was beside me" I muttered. I really missed Ren so much. He would know what to do.

"Ren..." I said.

"Yes?" I suddenly heard his voice. I turned and saw him,behind me,my heart felt happy. He was there smiling. "Hey,I need your help.." I said,with my hopeful eyes. "Well,what's the problem" he puts his hands inside his pockets and looks at me.

"Well you see,things didn't go well with my brothers... And i need your advice on how to tell them the truth.." I said as we walked down the road. "Well lets see,hhmm..." he bites his lips and thinks of a solution. I just looked at him,with a smile. "Ah! You should probably explain why'd you left and also about the fact that your adopted" he said. "But how am I going to explain it,I'm so filled with anger and sadness" I said and he suddenly wraped his right arm around me. My face turned red and he leans on me. "I know that you can do it, Ema,you've just got to believe in yourself" he looks at me with a smirked. Me,still red looked a way. "Sure..." I smiled.

"Hey...new hair do?" he asked

"Yeah... Just cut it earlier..." I said.

He then touches my hair and puts it back at my ear. "You look... beautiful today..." He calmly whispers. "Thank you..." I muttered. "Well,looks like this is where I drop you off,see ya!" he said when we reached the train station. I looked at him walking down the path. I have this warm feeling in my chest,I blushed and just looked at him. "Have I...fallen for him?" my mind asked. Maybe I did. He's cute,smart and caring. I suddenly heard that the train will be coming soon,so I went to buy a ticket and departed. My mind is still trying to think of a way to say it to them. But still anger fills me up.

I just stared of to space,thinking of my dad,my brothers and Ren. Maybe I should just leave,that thought than came out of the blue. Leave? Why? Because I'm adopted? I took a deep breath. How can I tell them? Think Ema,think!

I finally reached the school,since it was early,I decided to head over my classroom and think a way out. I noticed that I was gone for 3 days,and today was thursday. I remembered that we had a quiz on science. I brought my text book out and started to study,but my head keeps on thinking of my brothers and Ren. What should I do? What should I do? The question repeats itself inside my head. I heard the door opened and saw Maho-chan. "E-Ema?" she then runs towards me,she slams my desk and looks at me with worried eyes. "Where were you? Yusuke told me that you were gone! What happened?"

she asked to fast I couldn't catch up with her. But I looked and said, "Not now Maho-chan I'm studying..." I turned my attention back to my science book. "What? There is no quiz in science,our teacher will be sick for a whole week so there is no time to study! Tell me! What happened Ema!?" she said and closes my text book. I sighed and pulled out the envelope containing my family's history. I gave it to Maho-chan and she was shocked on what she read. "YOU'RE ADOPTED!?" she shouted and looked at me. I looked down and whispered a yes. "And you... just found out!" she said while still holding the paper. "Well yes,and I was still confused about it..." I looked at the window,eyeing at the students who were just arriving,and I saw Yusuke,who looks sad. I have a hunch that I will have to face Yusuke today. "So.. Do they know? About you being adopted?" she asked and I returned my attention to her. "Technically no,they still don't know,but my dad does..." My head still looks down,I looked at my watch and it was almost time for class. Maho-chan headed to her seat,still worried. The doors opened and I see my classmates walking inside,but then, Yusuke walks in. He looks at me,confused? Sad? Worried? I don't know,and I just looked away.

They classes passed by,and it was lunch time,I stood up and went outside to eat at the roof. As I walk up, I hear someone following me.

"Ema! Ema!" It was Yusuke. "Can I... Can I talk to you..." he said while breathing heavily. He must be tired from following me. The wind blew smoothly,it was a bright sunny day, we stood at the railings of the roof. All I can hear is the sound of birds chirping and the wind blowing. Silence breaks for 5 minutes until Yusuke then starts the conversation.

"So... What happened?" he asked and looked at me.

"Its better... if you didn't know... " I said.

"What? Ema answer me! We were worried sick! Where were you! What happened!" but before he could say another word,I cut it off. "It has nothing to do with you!" I shouted and looked at him. I was about to cry,my body shaking and anger rages inside. He looked surprise at what I said. But then he got angry and asked me again,this time,with a very loud tone.

"Speak to me! What happened!?"

"I don't know! Ok,can you just back off! This has NOTHING to do with you Yusuke!"

"What do you mean this has nothing to do with me!? Of course it has! I'm your brother Ema!"

"No you're not!" That one sentence. That one sentence! Why did I said that? The whole conversation changed in an instant. I should've said that without thinking. Yusuke looked horrified at I said. But then the unthinkable happened. He the grabs me by the shoulder and looks at me with anger and frustration."WHAT? What did you just said? Ema answer me! Why am I not your brother!? Of course I am! Our parents married remember!" The air became so intense,i couldn't handle it.

I got scared of Yusuke. His eyes are just there, staring right back me. His grasp was tight and I began to cry and I just couldn't take it anymore.

I slapped him.

He lets go off me,his hands touching his face. Trying to stop the pain. I began to wipe my tears using my sleeves. My tears won't stop flowing down from my face. Why did I slapped him? I asked myself. Tension builds on both of us. But then he just walked away,leaving me here, in the rooftop. I sat on the floor,began to eat my lunch. Still thinking on why did I slapped him. I couldn't eat to well. Sadness consumes me. I just sat there,staring of to space,looking at the bright blue sky while tears still flowing down from my face.

"Today,looks depressing" I muttered.

I returned to my classroom,but as I was going to enter,I saw has a band aid on the left cheek. He stared at me with anger and confusion but he just looked away, I have this awkward feeling between us. Still worried on what happened,I had a few glances with Yusuke. He just sat there,staring outside.

When school was over,I stood and packed my things and left. He noticed me but didn't do anything. I got out of the school and stopped,I took a deep breath. My head was down and still thought of Yusuke. He must be angry at me for slapping him. "Onee-chan!" I suddenly heard Haruka and looked at the front of the gate. She then came running to me and hugged me. I was relieved to see Haruka. But how did she found me? I missed Haruka's hugs. "Hey how'd you find me?" I asked. "Onii-chan told me where your school is so I went to see you! I missed you Onee-chan!" she hugs me again. I was happy that Haruka was here with me. It kind off makes me feel like I'm home. "Onee-chan who's that!?" she then points at Yusuke,who saw the whole thing.

"Oh thats my...brother Haruka..." I said,still feeling guilty of slapping him. He looks surprised at us,but then shrugs it off. "Come on,I'll walk you home!" I said and grabbed her hand and started to walk together. "Onee-chan! Can we go to the mall! I want to buy something! Please!" she begged and we went to the mall. She bought some supplies for school and I paid for it since she has little money.

"Onee-chan! Thank you for today!" she said and we already reached her home. I looked at the place and kind off missed it. "Hey be careful now!" I said and patted her in the head.

"Yes onee-chan!"

She opened the door and waved goodbye at me. I walked down the road,feeling a bit happy sinced I bumped in to Haruka. As I approached the SunRise Residence,I saw Louis with Juli going home. They were shocked to see me. Juli then jumps towards me and screams my nickname. "Chi~ Where were you? I was realy worried!" he said and begins to hug me tightly. "Chi-chan,we were so worried about you,but that's ok now right? You're home!" Louis said with a warm smile.

"Y-Yes..." I said. I faked a smile.


	6. Trust

Once I entered the house,Wataru ran up to me. "Onee-chan! Are you ok now?" the little boy asked me with his puppy eyes. "Yes,I'm sorry for making you worry Wataru-chan" I smiled at him and pat him in the head. "Onee-chan! Are you going to cook tonight?" Wataru looked at me with a serious face. I couldn't say no to him. It feels so wrong. "Yes... Onee-chan will cook tonight" I said and Wataru ran off in joy,stating that he will taste my cooking again. Seriously,that boy doesn't know what's happening to me right now. But since he is still a child,it can't be helped. I took the elevator with Juli at my shoulder. Louis already went up when I bumped onto Wataru. My mind is in deep thought of what should i do. It feels kinda awkward for me to be here.

"Chi?!~ What's the matter?" Juli asked me. "N-Nothing Juli... I'm fine" I said and smiled at him. Juli,who look worried,asked me again.

"Chi? Did one of the wolves hurt you?"

"No,Juli..."

I was surprised when he said that. But he is my guardian so he can't be helped. The elevator stopped at 4th floor. I quickly went to my room,but my attention was caught when Azusa opened his door. "Ema... Are you ok" he then charges at me and hugs me tightly. This warm feeling,its like when Tsubaki hugged me. I quickly pushed him away,he looked at me at shock. I kept my head down. "Y-Yeah... Sorry to bother you..." i said and turned to head towards my room. He quickly grabbed my hand. "I missed you..." he muttered. But to his dismay,I shrugged it off and went inside. He just stood there. Sad. Juli,on the other hand,just kept hissing at Azusa.

Once I entered my room,I realize that my door was already opened. "Could it be?" my first thought was papa. I am scared and yet angry to face him. When I opened the door to my room,I saw Fuuto,sitting at my bed. Like Azusa,he then hugs me tightly. "Commence punishment for making me worry..." he said with a smirk at his face. Juli then tries to attack him but he then catches him and puts him in a small bag. Fuuto then drags me down to the bed. I quickly blushed at the situation itself. I was unable to move,Fuuto was on top of me. I closed my eyes and think happy thoughts, I've remember Ren and Haruka. At the precise moment I pushed Fuuto away from me. His body hits the ground and then he started to get angry. "What did you that for? Huh,Onee-san?" he says while rubbing the back of his head. "I don't like you doing that to me..." I said. My blood boils up. My eyes starting to narrow. And hands started to form a fist. "What do you mean?.." he pauses. "Don't tell me... you like someone?" he said with a serious tone. The situation became more serious than I thought. I couldn't take it anymore. I suddenly snapped.

"I DIDN'T ASKED FOR THIS OK!?" I shouted. Fuuto looked surprised at what I said. "What do you mean? I don't get it!" he then shouts back. "Even if told you,you wouldn't understand" I said and gave him a serious look.

"You are really one stupid sister"

"GET OUT!" I said.

"What?"

"I SAID GET OUT!"

Fuuto looked annoyed at what I said and left. Once he was gone I tried to calm myself down. This is the first time I'd become this angry. I took a deep breath,suddenly remembering that Fuuto hid Juli on a small bag. I head over at the end of my bed,freeing Juli at the small bag. He then looks at me and says "Chi... I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!"

Juli then starts to cry

"Why?" I asked. "Because you learned to fight back! I am so proud of you!" I guessed people call this tears of joy huh? I stood up and walked over at my table. I emptied my bag putting everything on the table. Books. Notebooks. My pencil case. And the letter. Juli starts to eat a nut at the corner. Still happy about what happened. Silly squirrel

"Hey Juli,I'm going down stairs to cook dinner,would you like to come?" I asked him as i head over the door. "Sure!" he jumps onto my shoulder.

"I DIDN'T ASKED FOR THIS OK!?"

As we entered the elevator,my mind would still recalled what I said at Fuuto. "Why... Did I said that..." I muttered and Juli looked at me. I feel guilt land on top of me. My arms crossed and my head down. I feel regret come rushing upward. But then the elevator opens and I saw Wataru,who was waiting for all the time. "Yay! Onee-chan is here!" he quickly grabs my hand and starts dragging me to the kitchen. In the living room,my brothers still looked a bit worried,except for Yusuke,who was sitting at the couch glaring at me,Azusa who is sad on what happened and Fuuto,who is looking through the window. Seeing his reflection,he is upset on what happened earlier. When I reached the kitchen Ukyo was already there,he was going to finish the cooking alone. I've then came up to him and asked if I could help him. He told me to just prepare the food on the table. Ukyo seems to be in a sad mood. But I shrugged it off. Once I started to prepare everything,I just noticed the silence in the room. Everything feels a bit off. Probably my presence was disturbing them. We started to eat,still there is no one to start the conversation. I looked around and only saw 5 of them,the others might not come home yet. As time passes by, silence still screamed across the room and Wataru doesn't know what's happening between us. I've started to clean the dishes and Ukyo then comes up to me

"Hey.. um... This is hard for me.. but I... um..." nervous,I assumed. "Are you... ok?" he then asked me while his hand was at the back of his head. "Yes..." I said without looking at him. "Um... sure?" he leaves. I faced down to see my the plate that I was cleaning. Juli was watching me but he doesn't say a word.

I've then returned to my room,escaping the tension of silence from upstairs. I began to clean my bag,Juli then starts to ask me what is in the letter.

"Chi! What's in here?"

"Oh its nothing..." I said and shook my head.

Juli then starts to open it and he gasped. "When did you get this? When did you learn you were adopted?" he said. When he said those,I was surprised that he knew that I was adopted. Why? Why did he hide it from me? I suddenly looked at him with anger at my eyes.

"You knew?" I shouted. I began to get angry again.

"Chi! I'm sorry! Please don't get angry!" Juli then crawls slowly to me. "Why didn't you told me! I thought you were supposed to be my guardian!?" I asked him. He starts to quiver in fear. "I-I don't know..." he said. That its. I'm out

"I thought so..." I said to him and stood up and was going for the door but then Louis was there. "Chi-chan!? What's wrong?" he looked worried and he probably heard me and Juli arguing. "Nothing... its nothing..." I shrugged him off before leaving again. But then he suddenly holds my hand. "Chi-chan! Please don't leave us again." he begged for me to stay. I couldn't helped it. Louis is one of the most nicest brothers i ever met. His voice is so soft. I took a deep breath and re-entered my room. I looked at Louis adn said "I'm very sorry... to bother you" i shut the door. Juli,who was still worried about me,came up.

"Chi-chan I'm very sorry..." he said

But I ignored him. I realized,I lost my trust on him and just went off to bed.


	7. Change

The night felt longer. I can't sleep at all,I saw Juli who slept beside my bed. I bit y lip and clutched the blanket. I was still angry at Juli for not telling him,but also I'm intrigued on how he knew I was adopted. I know he clung on me when I was younger,but how? How did he knew I was adopted? Why him and not me. My phone rang again,it was a text message from papa.

_Ema... Are you at home? Are you ok? Don't worry I'll be coming home soon so we can talk._

_-Papa_

I looked at the ceiling. "Am I ready to confront papa?" I asked myself. I took a deep breath,thinking on how should I confront papa. Maybe I should just talk to him privately, I don't want my brothers to know.

"This just means more confusion"

My mind reminded me. I sighed and went back to sleep.

** Y**

I looked at the trees as I pass by. For once I felt relaxed. The wind blew softly on me,the leaves danced in the air and everything was quiet. Nothing really happened earlier this morning,they refused to talk with me,thinking that they might get anger me. They don't really know whats happening. I feel like I don't trust them. As I approached the station,I can see Yusuke already bought a ticket and is waiting for the train. He saw me coming but he then looked away. I stood there beside him. Well more 5 meters away from me. Even though there was a lot of people in the station today,I can still feel the awkwardness between us. The train then came rushing in. As we entered a lot of people started to push. It was mayhem and I can feel squeezed in the door. Today looks so packed. I can feel constant pressure inside the train,I tried to swallow my fear,but I couldn't. Something is a bit off.

"Hey miss..." this fat guy then comes up to me. He looks sick and twisted. My hands started to shake I feel like he is going to do something.

Something disturbing.

"Hey! What are you doing to my little sister?" Yusuke then comes up. He shouts at the man and people started to notice us. The fat guy then leaves and Yusuke then comes up to me.

He stands infront of me but still not looking at me. Still we didn't talked,he still seemed to be upset. I looked down,refusing to make eye contact at him. Still feeling guilty on what I did.

"Hey... Are you... ok?" he then asked.

"Yes... Thank you..."

"No problem..."

The door then suddenly opens and it took me by surprise. I was going to fall and hit the hard ground,but then,my hand was catched. It was Yusuke. He held my hand tightly. The world began to move in slow motion and I can feel my heart skipped a beat. We just stood there,eyeing each other. What is this feeling? I asked myself. I then gain my consciousness on reality. We both blushed. "Say... Um... Err..." I heard Yusuke talk. He couldn't describe what just happened. It was weird,so we just decided to ignore it.

We reached school,and Fuuto then appeared before us,looking jealous. "What is it now Fuuto?" Yusuke asked. "Oh I was just wondering why you two came to school together?" e asked with a smirk. That smirk irritated Yusuke at first,but then he calmed down,a little I think. "We just came to school together so what?" he said and the he starte dto walk towards Fuuto. "You know I'm quite jealous,you two,on the same class and also going to school together. That sounds like a couple don't you think?" Fuuto gave a small laugh. Yusuke then grabs Fuuto by the collar again. "What did you just said?" he then angrily asked Fuuto. "Now what would our parents think if they found out that you two are dating? Isn't that wrong?" he then asked Yusuke with an evil smile. Yusuke was about to punch Fuuto but then our teacher interrupted.

"Hey! What is going on here?" our techer then comes up and Yusuke lets go of Fuuto's collar.

It was a close call for Fuuto but a big problem for Yusuke again. He then looked at me and just turned and walked towards our teacher. Fuuto then comes up to me.

"Hey. That was a close call,say-" but before he could continue I walked passed him. "Sorry but I don't like you... And what you're doing" I said. "What!?" he then shouts but I just continued to walk. Yusuke who overheard what I just said turns and looks shock. This is my first time being like this to someone.

"I'm not the Ema they knew. I'm not the easily fooled and forced Ema. I've change. Its for the better..."

My mind concluded.

I was again confronted by Fuuto. "Hey can just tell me what wrong with you? Why are you like this?" he asked. "Sorry but its time for change.." I said and opened my door to my room. But he quickly shuts it with his right hand. "I'm not done talking here. What's wrong with you?" he looks at me,demanding an explanation.

"What change? What do you mean change?"

"I said I needed change ok!"

"Change? Change in what?"

My right hand was now rolled up to a fist. "I'm sick and tired of what you're doing to me. Your always forcing me. Forcing me to kiss you and do stuff. I'm tired of it Fuuto and I can't stand it anymore. I never asked to be treated like this! I've always been kind to you but all you do is force me into doing something and teasing me. You're always this cocky person who constantly looks down at everyone. I hate that. But more importantly I hate you!" that was my breaking point. I couldn't stand him anymore. Always looking down at everyone and having this cocky personality. Anger finally left me. I felt like I exploded,hurting everything in my path. I really never asked for this. To be treated something so mean. I was a nice sister but Fuuto pushed me too far. I looked at him,surprised at what I said but then he passes me.

"If that's what you feel. Fine." he coldly says to me. I reopened my door and went to my room. Why do I feel guilty? Even though i said what I've always wanted to say,I still feel this guilt inside me.

Maybe I don't really understand myself.

Maybe.

**...**

Unbeknownst to both Ema and Fuuto,someone has overheard their little conversation. "Finally,the competition is being trimmed by Ema,this is my chance" he said. The silver haired kid felt a rushed of excitement. Thinking he was going to have Ema once and for all. He felt happy for what Ema did to Fuuto.

Tsubaki began to plan something. Something that might change their relationship between one another.


	8. Tsubaki

Dawn breaks into my window. Today is Saturday,can't believe I went to school for only 2 days. I peeked out of my window,seeing the birds fly by. My mind recalls what happened last night. My head was down,still feeling the guilt that I had last night. I went down,only to find my brothers already finished with their meals. Some of them were talking,but they don't dare say a word to me.

"There is some food left here do you want-"

"No..."

I've suddenly cut him off. I grabbed for a cup of coffee and left the living room. As I was going to take the elevator I heard them Masaomi talk about me.

"Hey,is Ema... ok now?"

I stood at the front of the elevator. Silence breaks among the others.

"Probably no..." Ukyo said. "What's her problem anyway? Why did she just disappeared for 3 days and then came back and..." Fuuto paused for a moment before speaking again.

"Changed..."

Change. That word suddenly grabbed me. I turned and stayed so i can hear them talk. "What do you mean Fuuto?" Azusa asked. "You know,she is never like this. She definitely changed." Fuuto grumpily said.

"How did she changed?" Hikaru then ask.

"Well she slapped me" Yusuke then disturbs the conversation. Everyone paused for a moment. Oh yeah. I slapped Yusuke the other day. "What?" all of them said at the same time.

"What happened Yu-kun?" Wataru then asked Yusuke. "Yeah what did happen Yusuke?" Tsubaki asked with a slight teasing tone. "I was asking her where she ran off and things just got a little tense and she slapped me" he said. I feel like Yusuke is guilt tripping me,but I ignored it and just leaned on the wall to listen to them.

"I wonder what happened to her? Have you had any contact to her dad,Masaomi?" Subaru then comes to the conversation

"No... But we should try to talk to her-"

Fuuto then cuts off Masaomi with a angry tone.

"TALK TO HER!? I would rather not do that,if she is going to act like this then she should just leave this house!" he then said those word and I just went up to the rails of the second floor.

"Ema!? Why are you-" Natsume then shouts,surprised to see me. Everyone looked at me with shock because I over heard their little conversation.

"Don't worry,I won't last long here..." I turned my back away and headed over to the elevator. I didn;t know what happened to me. Why did I said those words? The elevator then stops at my floor. I've then began to debate myself. I entered my room and just sat at the bed,Juli was sleeping at my desk.

Am I really going to leave this house?

That was the question I needed to answer. Where would I go? To Ren's house? Maybe I should just leave,I really can't take this anymore. I feel like I hate them. Especially my dad for hiding the fact that I was adopted. I feel like my trust on him was broken,like broken glass. Even though he can fix it,but I would still see the cracks. The doorbell rang. I approached the door slowly before hearing someone talk.

"Ema! Ema! Please talk to me..." Tsubaki then knocks on the door several times. I opened it and saw him with worried eyes.

"Look I'm sorry for what Fuuto said,he didn't really meant it!"

"You already said that when Subaru called me annoying." I still remembered that night. I was upset when he said that. I was annoying. Am I really annoying. I don't know. I've then closed the door but before I could Tsubaki grabbed the door. "Hey please hear me out Ema" he said with a said look,he then enters my room and sat on the bed. "So what really happened to you?" he asked. I didn't talk or looked at him for 5 minutes. I was to shy to tell him. "Even if I tell you,you wouldn't Tsubaki-san" I said. "Ema please,just tell me" he looked at me and held my hands. He seems desparate at the same time comforting. i never seen Tsubaki like this. I feel like he is in the only person I would talk to. I started to cry and he wrapped me with his right arm. I can feel the warmth of his body. "Ema please... Please tell me..." he said. He wiped my tears away and I began to blush. His face was near mine,I feel like he is going to kiss me. I've then realized his lips had lock into mine and he hugged me tightly. My face was red from the passionate kiss he gave me. I don't know what to do at this point. He was on top of me and I can still feel the warmth from his chest. Wait. I opened my eyes and saw that he was already shirtless. What is he doing? I don't think this the Tsubaki earlier. I suddenly pushed him away from me.

"Ouch..." he said and starts to rub his butt. "What was that for?" he asked. I looked at him with anger. "What do you mean? What were you doing to me? I thought you were just here to talk to me!? Not have sex!?" I shouted and the door then was busted open. Azusa came rushing towards me and saw me and a shirtless Tsubaki.

"Tsuba- KI!" he then shouts and starts to punch Tsubaki several times. I came and stopped Azusa from punching Tsubaki. Luckily he covered his face with his arms and I pulled Azusa away from Tsubaki. "What are you doing!?" Natsume then comes. subaki sat on the floor and grabbed his shirt from my bed. Juli had woken up from the ruckus and starts to hiss at the 3 of them. "Tsubaki what is the meaning of this!?" Natsume angrily asked. "Were you going to have sex with her?" Azusa continued and I still held Azusa's arm,trying not to let Azusa get closer to Tsubaki. "Tsubaki... Answer me!" Natsume looks at Tsubaki.

"Just shut up for once Natsume!" he then shout. "And you Azusa,why do you always have to interrupt us? Huh Azusa?" he looks at Azusa. "What do you mean interrupting? Tsubaki you almost raped her!" he angrily shouts and then charges at Tsubaki but was then knock down by Natsume.

"Tsubaki you idiot! What do you plan to do with her?" Azusa angrily shouts.

"I don't care what you say or think Azusa! But I am not going to lend her to you! She's mine and only mine Azusa!" Tsubaki says.

"Can't you see she is suffering!" those word shocked Tsubaki,he looked at me with guilt. Azusa saw what was really happening to me. "She is bothered by you!? You are aways forcing her Tsubaki!" Natsume adds. Tsubaki,looks down and just snapped. "I don't care she's going to be mine!"

"Stupid..." I muttured and all 3 of them looked at me. "Stupid! You really don't care about me Tsubaki! All you care is about yourself!" I said and all of them were shock to see me say those words.

"If you really love me then you should care about what is happening to me!?"

"Then what is happening to you!? Why are you starting to act like this!"

I fell into utter silence. I don't know what to say to him.

"Get out..." I muttured again. "What!?" he said. "I SAID GET OUT TSUBAKI!" I snapped and started to cry. "Ema-" he walks towards me slowly but I just shoved him off. "Just get out of here. All of you." I said and all 3 left without a word. I closed the door and leaned on it and started to cry. My heart felt so sad. I thought I trusted Tsubaki. I thought he was there for me. It was all just a sick lie. Juli then comes up to me.

"Chi..." he said and I just ignored him. I cried my heart out. Anger,grief,sadness and disbelief. All of the same time. I don't know what to do now.

I just wanted to be left alone right now.


	9. Friday Afternoon

I sat there in the back of the door. Waiting for my tears to run dry. I really can't take this anymore. I want to leave. Just disappear without a trace.

I looked at the ceiling for comfort. Why? Why did Tsubaki had to do that. I hugged my legs for warmth,Juli is standing in front of me,looking worried. I fell into utter depression,my heart aches and my mind is losing it. I feel like I want to die. My brothers don't now what I've been through. They still compete on winning my heart. They're desperate. Totally desperate. I stood up and just headed to bed. Hugging my pillow tightly I began to dream. i can see Ren's face,I miss him. I just want to hug him right now.

"Ren..." my mouth utters his name. I feel like we are kilometers apart. Everything seems so wrong when he's not beside me. "Ema..." he says my name and smiles at me. I try to reach for him but he just seems too far away. In the ever lasting sunset,I ran to reach him. But every time he was there,he was seem too far for me to reach.

"Ema..." he says. My heart skips a beat.

"Ema..." he said my name again.

"Ema..." Ren! Wait for me!

"Onee-chan!" Ren then sounded like Wataru. I woke up seeing Wataru sitting beside me. I looked around at the room,seeing Masaomi,Ukyo,Natsume,Kaname and Wataru. "Onee-chan are you ok?" Wataru asked. I only nodded at his question and looked the other way,avoiding his stare. "Ema is something wrong?" Masaomi then sits on the bed. But I didnt gave him a response. I just sat there like a footstool. "Ema please,is there something wrong,you've been acting strangely for the past few days" Ukyo said and but to no avail,I didn't spoke a word. I was dazed at the wall,I completely forgot that I have some visitors in my room. "Ema look at us! We're your brothers! We care for you! Just please tell us what's wrong?" Natsume broke the silence and we all looked at him.

"I really don't want to talk right now..." I said,hugging my own legs. I can't really say it to them huh? "Why..." he said. "I just can't! Ok! Please just leave me alone!" I suddenly snapped. I really can't take much of this any longer. All of them looked shocked and just left me alone in my room. All I can hear now is the sound of the air condition.

My head feels a little dizzy from that weird dream,it seems that Juli slept with me and didn't woke up from all of the ruckus I made. I patted his head and he smiles.

**ONE WEEK LATER**

The week just flew and I arrived home after doing some projects from school. I basked at the trees as I pass by,the neighborhood seems to be quiet. The sun was starting to set, the wind blew with soft voice and the leaves rustle around the streets. Everything seems to be peaceful yet i felt sad. I haven't seen Ren during the week. It felt so lonely. I came by to the house in such a hurry,thinking that Ukyo-san might needed some help in the kitchen.

I hurriedly took the elevator. I am in a peaceful mood right now. As I stepped out of the elevator,I can hear my brothers talking to someone.

"So what will you do when you confront Ema?" Tsubaki asked. "I don't know yet,but I'll try talking to her" familiar. That voice seems familiar.

"Its good that your here,Rintarou-san"

Papa!? Papa is home!? I suddenly lost the confidence to show up. What should I do? I am starting to feel angry again. I clutched my chest,my heart starting to ache from the pain. I can't take it anymore,I should talk to him. I want answers right now. I went down the stairs, everyone then stares at me. I didn't care if my brother's was there,I only looked at papa with anger.

I stood there,waiting for him to say something.


End file.
